


An Age-Old Story

by Fayina (Dayea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate, Rejection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayea/pseuds/Fayina
Summary: There was a legend they told the young ones... about a goddess of love matching the perfect soul. A beautiful, sweet, kind, manipulative goddess who placed a curse upon her blessing.And regardless of what legend they tell you, it all ends the same...You get a soul perfectly complementing yoursAnd one bears the wrath of the goddess shall you not accept her blessing———————————————————————————————————————————One where my brain is so toast that I somehow placed elements of red-strings of fate, soul identifying marks, and hanahaki disease
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	An Age-Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I’m going to apologize now and warn you that this is my word vomit after not writing for so long. I should be reviewing for an exam, instead I decided to write something because this story idea has been somersaulting in my head for quite a long time now, and maybe this isn’t my best at the moment so I might fix it later, I don’t know anymore~ anyway try to have fun! I’ve always wanted to write soulmate fics with these elements, and since I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to write again, why not mash them up all together...
> 
> And since I’m so out of it, I have no intention of offending anyone if ever there’s an offending content here.
> 
> Oh! And I don’t own anything and this is just a work of fiction. Thank you!

There was a legend you see, where mortals were mere playthings to higher beings. Where souls are matched, only to be torn apart and separated, watched as they play fool and guided only by the desire to perhaps be reunited to their lost half.

There was a legend they say, that the gods fell pity on humans that they gave them companions to wander the earth. A purpose to find this lost other half.

There was a legend they told the young ones... about a goddess of love matching the perfect soul. A beautiful, sweet, kind, manipulative goddess who placed a curse upon her blessing.

And regardless of what legend they tell you, it all ends the same...

You get a soul perfectly complementing yours

And one bears the wrath of the goddess shall you not accept her blessing

At this time and age, it’s just mostly stories. People aren’t really compelled to look for their other halves any more, they found more things to occupy theirselves, other things to live a life fulfilled than some romantic’s bedtime story. Maybe the goddess lost her powers a less and less believed in her, hence less and less have distinctive symbols magically appearing in their bodies.

For Yuri, growing up with parents considered as ‘_soulmates_’, who fell in love quite too hard, and quite too fast that they crashed and burned leaving nothing but trails of ashes that’s been long gone for their son, has given him a front row seat of what tragedy should look like. But seeing his grandparents, flourish in love, bask in affection, made him think, maybe... maybe it’s not a bad thing... until his grandmother died, and his granpa became half the man he once was.

So Yuri found another love... one that wouldn’t leave him. Something that he has control over. The ice is a demanding mistress that eventually made him forget about legends, and goddess, and marks that appear out of nowhere, and flowers that grows out of your mouth as an eternal apology.

He forgot all about them, until Viktor and Yuuri.

And he was so afraid for them. Yet he envied them.

For all their flaws and faults, they found someone to stand by them. 

Stand along side them soulmate or not

And secretly he longed for that

So he expressed his frustrations in the only way he knows ... anger.

Until someone managed to coax him. Someone who tempered his anger...

“Otabek!”

“Hn. Yura.”

“You look upset.” Yuri mirrors the frown marring his friend’s face. “Did something happen?”

The older one didn’t answer, only held up the side of his left ring finger where an unsuspecting star overlapping a hollowed crescent moon rest. Yura mourned for his friend then, he knows how Otabek is in love with the idea of being in love. He would love nothing more than to meet his perfect half, but what if he’s not as he expected? What if he falls in love with someone who isn’t their soulmate?

“Don’t worry Beka, whoever they are, I’m sure they will love you. And they will be great, because you don’t deserve anything less. And if they don’t treat you right, I’ll be here to...”

“Yura,” the Kazakh softened his gaze at his friend. “Thank you.”

That was three years ago. And Yura never saw that mark again, until now...

When Katsuki pointed at the same stars overlapping the moon in his inner ankle after removing his skates.

“Ahh Yura, you never told us you got your mark.”

“What are you talking about piggy I don’t ha—holy mo-I mean Ohmygod.” The blond teen jumped from his seat, panic written all over his face. This is bad. This shouldn’t have happened.  
  
What did he do in his past life to deserve this? Why does he have to pull his bestfriend down along with him?  
  
Yuri’s internal conflict was halted when he felt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder that did nothing but make him even more aware of the burden of his new found revelation. The blond turned to be greeted by a very smiley Viktor.

“Ahhhh Yurio, I remember my first reaction wasn’t very different from yours. To be one of the few blessed by the goddess...” the man reminisced before turning to his husband who shares the same soft eyes.   
  


Yuri shrugged the hand of his shoulder, and continued changing his shoes, taking extra care to keep the newly found mark. The chill in his bones has nothing to do with the cold weather outside. “I doesn’t mean it worked for you guys, means it will turn out well for everyone.”

And how those words rang true, because as far as Yuri knows, Otabek isn’t gay.

.

.

.

.

.

What most people don’t bother to remember, it that there’s a second half of the legend. The curse brought forth by the goddess herself, to mortals who dare turn their way to her blessing and seek a new love.

Unfair was putting it mildly, as you can’t really control who you fall in love with. The goddess of love should know better. But pride is so potent that not even gods can escape her.

Whoever dare not love the person destined for them shall forever pay retribution through flowers passing their lips like apology. The wrath and pain of their intended dictates the severity of their penalty.

As their souls are entwined, the pain of one must be felt by the other. 

Yuri watched with sad eyes the relationship he helped build not so long ago.

He was the one who pushed Otabek to finally court his rinkmate, Mila. Beka tried to look for his soulmate for years, but the search was futile. There wasn’t even the usual red string to guide him, so he and Yura concluded that maybe his soulmate was dead, maybe not born yet, or maybe it was a mistake. Because why waste your chance of happiness, when you can build one with someone of your own choosing. So Yuri helped him.

He helped Otabek regardless of the pinch he feels in his heart whenever he sees them together, after all, there was no chance of Beka looking at him that way.

But that was before, when his unrequited love is of no consequence. He has to tell Otabek because Yuri knows, he feels too deeply and erratically. He’s very much like his parents who crashed and burned. He can be misguidedly passionate, and the only person who managed to temper him has his hands fullof affection for someone else.

“Otabek”

“Yuri”

“I saw the red string today. You want to see the mark too?”

“I’m sorry Yuri.”

“I understand. I’m sorry too.”

In no time, Otabek felt the surge of his emotions, but it was Yuri who was drowning amongst them. He should have long learned to control his emotions, and now his best friend lies, pale and peaceful, and accepting. He deteriorated fast, not even a week yet he can barely stand.

“It’s not his fault.” He heard him tell Mila later.

“It’s no one’s fault.” Is what he tells everyone later. He didn’t even tell anyone that it was Yuri. They didn’t even find it odd that he, the proclaimed best friend, didn’t visit Otabek.

“Yuri, I know you’re out there.” The teen’s shocked face was quickly morphed to an indifferent one. “Get in here Yuri.” His voice was scratchy, due to the countless flowers that lodged theirselves in his trachea.

Yuri slowly approached his friend, and when he was near enough, Otabek took his hand and Yuri felt something warm pressed in his hand.

“I really love her Yuri,” his best friend once told him he has the unyielding eyes of the soldier, now it was the best friend who possesses such eyes. “I have no regrets Yura, I’m sorry I can’t even give you a chance.”

_ Cyclamen _

_ Resignation... a goodbye _

For the first time since the whole fiasco started, Yuri broke down. He left the hospital with one thing in mind

He can’t allow the light in Beka’s eyes to vanish.

“Please!” He knelt in front of the old temple to the goddess, desperate, and determined. Not caring of anything but to save Beka. “Please... I beg you... please...

...take me instead.”

There’s a third part of the legend that no one knows...

The goddess is a merciful one

Ask and it shall be granted

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw ANY mistakes, please do point it out. Comment, constructive criticism, rants, violent reactions, vents, kudos, are welcome and appreciated... feel free to leave them here. Thank you and have a good day/night~


End file.
